


To the beat of your own drum

by CelesteFitzgerald



Series: Treasure these few words [Beatles 100-word drabbles] [54]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, george is a chaotic boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24436111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: Ringo offers to teach George to play the drums, but George doesn't take his lesson very seriously.
Relationships: George Harrison & Ringo Starr
Series: Treasure these few words [Beatles 100-word drabbles] [54]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1418782
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	To the beat of your own drum

Maybe offering to teach George to drum was a bad idea. Ringo could only take so much of George beating the drums as randomly and hard as possible—thirty seconds of it, to be exact.

“That’s enough,” Ringo said, snatching the sticks away.

George’s empty hands continued moving for a few more seconds. “How was that?”

Ringo frowned.

“Ugh, is it a crime to have fun with it?”

“No, but I’ll kill you if you hurt my drums.”

“I _won’t_ ,” George said as he stole back the sticks—and drummed on Ringo’s forehead.

“ _Hey!_ ”

“What? ‘m not hurting your drums.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to rufusrant for helping me come up with this fic idea!


End file.
